Twist ties are well known in the art and typically are not suitable for supporting weight or bundling large objects. Twist ties often are found on packaging such as bread wrappers. These twist ties are usually a plastic or paper coating that covers a wire within the twist tie. The plastic or paper coating is not bonded to the wire and may be removed easily. Also, the coating provides little grip to the object on which the twist tie is wrapped. The coating does not grip itself well either.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,170 shows a wrap for bundling objects that includes a wire covered by a flexible tube, but there is no bonding between the wire and the tube. The invention of that patent also lacks a surface which enhances the grip of the wrap when it is wrapped around itself or other objects.